dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood Hunter
: Every new Hunter underwent an initiation ritual called "The Blood Transfusion", during which the blood of a Great One, Ti Odar, was used to enhance the bodies of The Hunters so that they had a fighting chance with the beasts that assailed New Leicester in the late 1700's. ** : Strength, while not that important when fighting the beasts, is still something that The Hunters excelled in when compared to other humans. They could easily punch through walls and bend metal. The most Charles has been able to lift 'till now was 5 tons of debris. ** : Speed, on the other hand, was a much more important factor. The Hunters didn't necessarily need strength to hurt their opponents - they had weapons for that. They didn't, however, have any equipment to dodge incoming attacks and so Ti Odar gifted The Hunters with incredible speed. While nowhere near the sound barrier or the likes of The Flash, a Hunter could very easily outrun a cheetah. ** : Agility is another factor that The Hunters focused on when training and enhancing their bodies. Being able to dodge attacks in very short windows of time was crucial when fighting beasts who, seeing as they were connected to the Great Ones, were very fast themselves. This, along with the inhuman speed and stamina reserves, allowed The Hunters to be very proficient fighters and to even run away when they were outmatched. *** ** : While they can tire themselves out, it would take a lot to make The Hunter even have a rugged breath. They could run on hours on end and still have enough power to fight. ** : Being able to perceive the world in a more adept way than other humans is very important when you want to stay alive in a city plagued by demons and supernatural beasts. The Hunters see better, smell more, hear louder and can taste a lot more flavours than actual humans. The three senses that are especially focused on are smell, hearing and sight. * : Every Hunter chose a set of three "Etchings" to be carved into his skin, magical marks that gave the person special abilities, allowing for a more personal approach when fighting The Plague. Charles chose the Blood Set, which gifted him with the following abilities: ** : By stabbing himself with his sword, Charles is able to cover it with his blood, greatly enhancing the power of the weapon; the blades imbibed with Charles' blood have been seen to cut through metal, brick, bones and most other materials in swift singular cuts. This however drains his health and vitality. Moreover, after draining enough health, Charles needs to let his vital pwoers recover or else he could kill himself. ** : Charles can quite easily control the temperature of his enemies' blood. He can either freeze it and stop it's flow entirely or make it boiling hot so that the enemy burns up from inside. He must be very careful however, because, if cast long enough or on many people in a row/simultaneously, the spell slowly starts to change the temperature of Charles' own blood, eventually killing him in the same way. ** : Charles can use his or someone else's blood to move his or said someone's limbs. The spell works on anything that has blood, however it has a time period, after which the blood gets hard and stops flowing, thus killing Charles' enemy or himself. | Abilities = * : Trained in the case of losing his weapons, Charles is very adept at fighting hand-to-hand. * : Charles was a brilliant strategist before even joining The Hunters. He's very proficient at setting traps, hunting beasts and analysing his environment. ** ** * * : Charles used a small pistol to finish off his enemies or to disable their motoric abilites. * : Charles, as a hunter of beasts and demons, has to have a big degree of knowledge in the field of occultism. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Blood transfusions: Most of his superhuman powers come from the blood of Ti Odar coursing through Charles' veins. A hypothetical blood transfusion that would dilate the blood and minimise it's overall percentage in the blood stream could at possibly weaken Blood Hunter's powers. Further dilutions would consequently weaken the powers until, eventually, eliminating them completely. * Etchings: Another source of Charles' powers are the Etchings. While quite powerful, the only way they work is by being inscribed into the user's skin. Simply cutting off the piece of skin that the runes were carved into (or even the whole arm) will effectively eliminate the Etching-associated powers. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Dogs have an instinctual aversion to Charles. Seeing as other Hunters experience the same kind of growl-and-bark treatment from them, it's very possible that the dogs can feel the Great Ones' blood in The Hunters' bloodstream. There are a few other animals that have shown similar behaviour when around The Hunters, e.g. horses, goats, bats, dolphins and whales. | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }}